


Overdue Explanation

by DaintyUrbanPrincess



Series: The Chronicles of Children & Space Cats [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Around season 3, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-it fic, Other, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, and i know big mama blue would never hurt him that way, i needed this for me, my baby was so hurt, other characters & lions mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyUrbanPrincess/pseuds/DaintyUrbanPrincess
Summary: Sometimes you just have to try, even when the situation seems hopeless. The ones you love are always worth your effort.





	Overdue Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry!!! I promised this to you forever ago! I feel so bad! There's been a LOT going on but I'll save all that for the end notes. Until then, just enjoy Blue talking to her baby :3

_There are no words to express the pain I feel as I watch your suffering. Knowing you feel as though I've rejected you brings me unbearable heartache, but how could you ever know any better? I cannot form words to speak to you and your mind cannot reach the same telepathic plane as mine, so we are forced to live in a world of miscommunication. Though my chances of success are very minimal, I felt this may be my last option to reach you in some way you may understand me. My precious man cub, I come to you as you slumber, to the depths of your subconscious, to offer you my most sincere apologies._

_Make no mistake, I did not want to leave you, not even for a tick. You belong to me and you always have. I laid in my earthen den asleep for thousands of years, but when I sensed your arrival into this world a spark ignited inside me. I knew from those first few doboshes that someday we would meet and it would be extraordinary. You were my chosen charge before you even had a real chance to prove yourself in life, and I have never regretted that decision. You make me so proud my little puddle jumper. You enjoy life so openly, you brighten the day for others even when you're fighting your own tribulations, and you are far more humble than most will ever know. Every paladin on our team is skilled and they all play their roles exceptionally well, but with you I've always felt like I had the best paladin. There is no debate, whether you are with me or any other lion, you are still_ the best paladin _, and my personal favorite. Whether you believe me or not, that will never change._

_My little star lord, you have proven to your entire team that you belong beside them. They are grateful to have you, as they should be, and though you may doubt yourself, your comrades value your skill set immensely. I know that you feel as if anyone can be trained to attain your same level of marksmanship, but to you it comes naturally. You are highly observant and you watch out for your teammates as if they were your own flesh and blood. Training another to take your place is not an option Lance. It is a foolish notion to even entertain, it would take anyone years you attain your level of skill and even if they managed to get there, they'd never care for your team the way that you do. No matter what others say, no matter how you feel, you are a necessity and you are completely irreplaceable. To the universe, to your team, to your family, and to me, no one could ever take your place._

_I understand that how I broke the news to you was upsetting, but please allow me to explain. When you wanted to pilot Black, I was upset at first, I probably felt very similar to how I've made you feel. However, when I made myself see through my hurt and think of the situation from your perspective, I could see why becoming the head of Voltron was so important to you. You wanted your fellow charges to see you as more than you are, you wanted to prove to them that you can be serious, decisive, and responsible. Black may not have accepted you as his paladin, but when you stepped forward to ease Keith's doubts and assure him that he was meant for his new position, I had never been more proud of you in all our time together. Everything you wanted to prove by piloting Black, you proved by accepting Keith as your leader._

_In that moment I knew that you had outgrown my approach toward group participation. You no longer needed a trainer, you needed a partner who would further aide your progression as a vital asset to universal defense. Your friends needed you to learn and grown into your new position, but I needed to teach a pilot how to be a paladin. Parting ways may not have been what either of us wanted Lance, but it proved to be the best option to complete our ultimate task. You yourself have seen the advancements Allura has made and how valuable she's become in combat. And you, my precious sea star, I doubt you realize how much comfort you've given your wary teammates during this adjustment. You are a perfect_ right hand _when it comes to encouraging your companions, and when the time comes to help your leader see reason. You know when to charge ahead and when to compromise for the greater good, and that is why Red called to you._

_Aside from Alfor, she has never been quick to select a paladin, so rest assured that she wants you exactly where you are. You are still learning each other, and while that is certain to take its fair share of time I know she will treat you well. The care you feel from Red will be steadfast and fierce for all of your days together, and you can always depend on her to be there for you. Though they are not mine, you are in the best paws possible and I hope in my heart of hearts that you grow to feel the truth in that statement. I hope you grow to love her the way we loved one another, and whether or not you feel the same, please know that I still love you._

_You may glide into a different pilot's chair now, but you should know that you always have a home here with me. I love you Lance. I always have, and I am so sorry that I brought this pain into your life. Even through your sorrow, you are my champion and I know that you are destined for greatness. In return, I will do right by you, even if that promise follows me to the end of my days. You have gifted me the most glorious moments of my life and I am determined to return the favor … I am just so immensely proud of the warrior I've watched you blossom into._

_If you have heard even half of this, I will take it as a success … Sleep well my transcendent prince._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so so super sorry y'all! First of all, I wanna say that I have indeed been working on this fic ever since I hit y'all with [RRH](%E2%80%9D). Last semester was kicking my tail but I was trying to work on this during the (very minimal) downtime I had in hopes that I could get it out ASAP. Between classes and helping with wedding stuff for my brother there's just been so little time. Then just when I thought things might be alright for at least 5 minutes, I ended up failing another class, so it took me a while to work through that funk. Failed by 4 points guys!!! It sucks, really bad, but I'm trying to focus on the positives. No more school till August, got my tuition back, more hours at work means more money and more I can do for my brother, and the wedding is this Saturday! So there are a few little silver linings :3
> 
> Onto more relevant news! I know I said we're moseying onto multi-chapter endeavors after this one shot but... I have a lot of BoM related feelings about season 4 as well, so there's gonna be another one shot (possibly the lengthiest one yet) while I rework the premise of this multi-chapter mess, cuz things and situations have changed and y'all know I try to stay as close to canon as possible ^~^; So I'll try to get on that soon with my newfound free time. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for letting me vent and reading my little drabbles! Feel free to tell me what you liked about _Overdue Explanation_ or even what you thought needed work. I just love hearing from y'all! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feel free to come flail with me on:
> 
>  
> 
> [My blog](https://daintyurbanprincess.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [My art blog](https://artsbydainty.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [My obsessive fan blog!](https://obsessionoverflow.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Semi-beta read by: 
> 
> [@cob27alt](https://cob27alt.tumblr.com)
> 
> P.S.~ I'm in need of one if anyone knows of a beta or cares to volunteer themself as tribute.


End file.
